Boda de una pelirroja
by ChocolateFrogs98
Summary: Serie de drabbles de la diferentes pelirrojas de (ya sea de la época de Harry, como los Merodeadores, la Tercera Generación y anteriores).
1. De Princesa Weasley a Princesa Potter

Ginny estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Dos horas después se casaría con el hombre de su vida, con el hombre con el que llevaba soñando nueve años.

Recordó, con una sonrisa, el día que Harry le pidió que se casara con él.

_Ginny estaba enfadada con Hermione. Le había obligado a ir a una calle semidesierta y luego no aparecía._

_Se sentó en un banco a meditar, últimamente Harry estaba muy raro, pasaba más tiempo del normal con Ron y Hermione. Pero lejos de sentir celos la muchacha ardía de curiosidad e impaciencia, sabía el chico le estaba reservando algo grande. Unas manos le cubrieron los ojos, unas manos que reconocería en cualquier lugar._

_- Hola mi amor- saludó sin poder evitar sonreír._

_- Preciosa pelirroja, ¿me daría el placer de acompañarme a dar un viaje con escoba?- pidió el chico._

_-¿Escoba?- se extrañó Ginny._

_- Sí, con los ojos vendados, quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando lleguemos- dijo mientras le vendaba los ojos con un pañuelo que parecía ser de seda._

_-¿Y a dónde vamos?_

_- Es un lugar especial- se limitó a responder él._

_La cogió de la mano y la guió suavemente hasta la escoba, donde la ayudó a montar. Luego, Ginny sintió como él se subía delante y se agarró con fuerza al torso de su novio._

_Despegaron del suelo y Ginny sonrió al sentir el pelo alborotársele con el viento. Se sentía segura, y estaba lejos de sentir miedo, pues sabía que Harry evitaría que le pasara algo._

_Aterrizaron y Harry le desvendó los ojos, estaban en una calle de Hogsmeade que para alguien que no fuese estos dos no tendría ningún sentido. En esa calle Harry le había pedido un par de años atrás que volviese a ser su novia, pues ya había derrotado al temible Voldemort._

_-Harry…- susurró ella, emocionada._

_- Seguro que te acordarás. Aquí es el lugar donde me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo Harry sonriendo- donde te convertiste en mi novia._

_- ¡Claro que me acuerdo! ¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida!_

_- Pues bien… quiero que me vuelvas a hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo, aún más, si es posible. _

_La pelirroja lo miró sin comprender._

_-Quiero que dejes de ser Ginebra Weasley- empezó y se arrodilló en el suelo, sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita, que hizo que a Ginny se le acelerara el corazón- y que pases a ser Ginny Potter, mi esposa. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te casarás conmigo?- terminó él, sonriendo._

_Ginny esbozó una sonrisa tan grande que creyó que se le saldría de la cara, la emoción la desbordó y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre._

_- ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que sí!- exclamó cuando ambos estaban en el suelo._

_- Perfecto- dijo y sacó un anillo hermoso de la caja- ¿Me permite, señora Potter?- preguntó cortésmente haciendo que la chica riera._

_- Claro que sí, señor Potter- respondió ella siguiéndole el juego. _

_Harry le puso el anillo y la abrazó con fuerza._

_- Este es el mejor día de mi vida- le susurró al oído._

Inconscientemente la muchacha acarició el anillo y volvió a sonreír. Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación y su madre pasó a verla y a darle un último consejo.

- Hola, mi princesa Weasley- dijo acercándose a su hija con los ojos brillantes- No puedo creerme que vayas a casarte. No puedo creer que la misma niña que protestaba porque quería ir a Hogwarts ahora empiece una nueva vida- dijo y soltó un par de lágrimas.

- Pero tarde o temprano tenía que crecer, mamá- respondió Ginny sonriendo.

- Lo sé, pero es que… Tú eras mi pequeña princesa, mi niña. Y ahora te irás y me abandonarás.

- No es así, mamá. Vendré algunas veces a comer a casa, y no faltará ninguna navidad ni ningún cumpleaños de los chicos al que falte- se acercó a abrazar a su madre.

- Pero no será lo mismo.

- No, no lo será. Yo me caso dentro de poco y me marcharé a una casa en Godric's Hollow, tendré hijos que irán a Hogwarts y se meterán en problemas, una hija que traerá novios a casa y pondrá histérico a su padre. Mis hijos tendrán miles de primos y en Navidades seremos tantos que casi no cabremos en la Madriguera. Los hijos crecen y las madres los tienen que dejar ir, pero dentro de poco verás que es lo correcto y comprenderás que estás mejor sin nosotros. Podrás estar sola con papá y aficionaros a algo que os guste a los dos. Podréis viajar y papá podrá comprarse cosas muggles, porque crecer va ligado a la vida, y si no creces no vives.

-Tienes razón, hija- admitió Molly con los ojos vidriosos de la emoción- me gustaría que llevaras esto, ha pasado de madre a hija en todas las generaciones Preweet desde hace siglos- sonrió y le tendió un hermoso brazalete de plata con incrustaciones de jade.

-Es hermoso, mamá- sonrió Ginny.

- Recuerda que te quiero, hija- dijo antes de desaparecer tras la lona.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y la mayoría de presentes lloraron. Ron era el padrino y Hermione y Luna las damas de honor.

Después de la ceremonia empezó el vals, Harry agarró a Ginny de la soltura y con perfecta sincronía se pusieron a bailar. Al poco rato se les unieron varias parejas. Ron y Hermione, Molly y Arthur, Luna y su marido Rolph, George y Angelina, Bill y Fleur,…

- Te amo, mi preciosa pelirroja- sonrió Harry mientras la hacía girar.

- Te amo, mi querido despeinado- replicó ella sonriendo.

- Y pensar que ahora me tendrás que soportar toda nuestra vida- se burló Harry.

- Me encanta como suena… "nuestra vida"- suspiró ella.

Harry sonrió.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

- Mmm… un par de veces, pero ¿Por qué no me lo repites?- repuso ella.

Harry soltó una carcajada y acercó sus labios a la oreja de la pelirroja.

- Te quiero, Princesa Weasley- sonrió haciéndola ruborizar.

- Error, ahora soy Princesa Potter- lo corrigió ella haciendo que Harry sonriera con más ganas.

Una voz tosió a sus espaldas.

- Por favor, ¿me permites bailar con mi hermana, Potter?- preguntó Charlie Weasley.

- Claro, Charlie. Pero cuídamela, ¿sí?- dijo separándose de su reciente esposa y yendo a buscar a su mejor amiga.

- Con que al final lo has conseguido, ¿eh?- sonrió Charlie.

-¿Conseguir? ¿El qué?- dijo ella haciéndose la loca.

-Casarte con Harry- rió Charlie.

- Sí- suspiró ella con felicidad.

- Parece mentira que hoy te cases, si parece que fue ayer cuando protestabas porque Fred y George te tiraban del pelo.

- Es que era muy molesto- Charlie rió ante la respuesta de su hermana menor.

Fue pasando a manos de sus hermanos, de los cuales todos menos Percy se burlaron de ella.

- ¿Sabes pequeñaja?- decía Ron- Esto es extraño, siempre pensé en que me casaría antes que tú y en que tú… no llegué a pensar si te casarías, la verdad- rió y ella le lancó una mirada asesina- Pero me alegro que sea Harry, es un gran chico y se nota a kilómetros que te quiere- sonrió Ron.

-Vaya, Ronald, eso es muy bonito- sonrió.

- Te echaré de menos- admitió el pelirrojo.

- Oh Ron, dentro de un par de semanas volveré de mi luna de miel y si es necesario Harry y yo te contaremos tooodos los detalles.

- No hace falta todos los detalles, no quiero saber cómo mi mejor amigo desvirga a mi hermana.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy virgen?- dijo Ginny sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué? Tú… él… vosotros- Ron perdió el color- mataré a Potter.

- Ronald, no me digas que tú no has hecho lo mismo con Hermione- dijo Ginny y Ron se puso rojo.

- Yo…

- Lo que imaginaba- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Mi hermanita ya es mayor.

- Lo sé- dijo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Y eres feliz?- preguntó Ron.

- Más de lo que puedas imaginar- respondió Ginny con total sinceridad.


	2. Ya eres mía Evans, digo, Potter

Un fénix rojo cruzó el campo verde y se posó encima de la carpa dorada.

─ Vaya Cornamenta, veo que al final has roto tu promesa ─sonrió Sirius Black estrechando el hombro de James Potter.

─ ¿Mi promesa? ─se extrañó James.

─ En primer año prometimos ser almas libres y no casarnos nunca ─recordó Sirius.

─ No me acordaba ─admitió Potter.

─ Se nota, sino no acabarías de bajarte del altar.

─ Es la maldición Potter ─sonrió James.

─ ¿La de las pelirrojas? ─James asintió─ Sí, me la has explicado un montón de veces.

─ Algún día, Sirius, conocerás a una chica especial, con la cual te sentirás a gusto y no querrás separarte nunca de ella. Ese día comprenderás lo que he hecho hoy.

─ Nunca me voy a casar ─aseguró Sirius.

─ Eso ya se verá.

─ Antes de eso me suicido, Cornamenta ─dijo Sirius muy serio, haciendo que James soltase una carcajada.

─ Lo dudo, Canuto ─rió James─ igual que dudo que Lunático siga siendo un soltero por el resto de su vida.

─ ¡Hey! ¡A mí no me metáis! ─saltó Remus.

─ Bueno y Peter… Colagusano encontrará a alguna mujer que lo quiera por su interior ─dijo James.

─ Claro, porque si lo ha de querer por su exterior ─se burló Sirius.

Peter compuso una mueca extraña que ninguno de los otros tres supo interpretar.

─ Claro, tú te quedarás de padrino de por vida ─sonrió James.

─ Claro, ¿de qué sino? Y Remus de dama de honor ─dijo Sirius y soltó una carcajada perruna.

─ ¿Dama de honor? ¿Ese no es tu puesto? ─fingió sorprenderse Remus.

─ Querido Lunático, no sé si lo ves, pero voy vestido de negro y estaba detrás de James en el altar, esa no suele ser la posición de una dama de honor.

─ Bueno, mientras vosotros seguís discutiendo yo me voy a bailar con mi esposa ─anunció James, y de repente sonrió─ mi esposa… que bien suena eso.

Sin perder la sonrisa James se dirigió hacia donde Lily charlaba con Alice Longbottom, su marido Frank y con Molly Weasley. Seguramente (adivinó James) estarían hablando de lo bonita que había sido la ceremonia y de lo triste que era que ninguno de los padres de la pareja hubiese estado allí para ver el momento.

─ ¿Me permite este baile, señora Potter? ─sonrió James.

─ ¡Oh, señor Potter! ¡Qué educado que es usted! ─rió Lily.

James le tendió la mano y Lily la tomó con una ancha sonrisa, que llevaba pintada en la cara todo el día. Una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad.

─ ¿Recuerdas el día en que aceptaste ser mi novia?

─ Claro que sí, estabas tan contento que atropellaste a Filch en la entrada de Hogwarts ─recordó Lily.

_Una chica pelirroja sollozaba en el invernadero mientras leía una carta. No podía ser, sus padres no... no podían… ¡NO PODÍAN ESTAR MUERTOS! Las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su rostro y la chica trató de regular su respiración._

_─ ¿Lily? ¿Qué haces tu aquí? ─un chico pelinegro apareció detrás suyo y se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado como lo había hecho ella un par de meses antes, cuando los padres de él murieron a manos de los mortífagos._

_─ ¡Lily! ¿Qué ha pasado? ─preguntó asustado al ver la cara empapada de Lily._

_─ M-mis padres h-han te-nido un a-acciden-dente de coche. A-ahora están mu-mu-muertos ─sollozó enterrando la cabeza en el cuerpo de James._

_─ Yo… lo lamento mucho Lily, en serio. Sé por lo que estás pasando, tu misma me consolaste ─dijo, y Lily esbozó una sonrisa triste._

_─ Me acuerdo._

_─ Pero, como me dijiste tú… Hay que ser fuerte, hay que luchar. Tenemos que demostrarle al mundo que seguimos aquí, y que lucharemos por ser felices._

_─ Ti-tienes razón ─asintió ella._

_─ Me lo dijiste tú ─recordó él con una sonrisa._

_─ A veces soy muy profunda ─Lily rió entrecortadamente, aun llorosa, pero algo más animada._

_─ Venga, volvamos a la sala común, hace tiempo que ha pasado el toque de queda._

_─ ¿Qué hacías tú aquí? ─preguntó Lily con curiosidad._

_─ Te vi salir rápidamente del comedor a la hora de cenar y te esperé en la sala común, como no volvías supuse que estarías aquí ─explicó._

_─ Que atento ─logró susurrar Lily, sorprendida._

_─ Contigo, siempre._

_─ ¿Volvemos a la sala común? ─propuso Lily sonrojándose._

_─ Vamos ─aceptó él poniéndose en pie._

_Pero al llegar frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda este estaba vacío._

_─ ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ─se desesperó Lily._

_─ Tenemos dos opciones ─dijo James─ Uno: nos quedamos aquí esperando a que vuelva la Señora Gorda, con el riesgo de que nos pille Filch ─Lily negó con la cabeza─ Y dos: nos quedamos esta noche en… la Sala de los Menesteres._

_─ ¿La sala de los Menesteres? ─se extrañó la pelirroja. _

_Como respuesta, James la arrastró hasta el tapiz donde enseñaban a bailar ballet a unos trols, y al cabo de unos segundos en la lisa pared se formó una puerta._

_─ Se transforma en lo que necesites ─explicó James._

_─ Wooow- solo atinó a decir Lily._

_James sonrió y pasaron a la sala, había dos camas, muchos sillones, alguna alfombra y un baño. Parecía bastante acogedora._

_─ Creo que aquí estaremos bien ─sonrió James. Lily asintió, parecía estar ausente y se sentó en una de las camas._

_─ James… ─susurró y James abrió mucho los ojos al oír que lo llamaba James, no Potter._

_─ ¿Qué pasa, Lily? ─preguntó con preocupación._

_─ ¿Tu me-me quieres? ─balbuceó sonrojándose._

_─ Yo te amo casi desde la primera vez que te vi._

_─ ¿Por qué? ─inquirió─ No me conoces para nada._

_─ No lo sé ─admitió─ Me encantan tus ojos, tu carácter, tu pelo, como defiendes a los que quieres, la manera que tienes de confiar en todos, y tu gran corazón, que perdona a todo el mundo. Tu sonrisa me vuelve loco, igual que tu sinceridad y tu inteligencia, pero sobretodo, tu valentía. Eres una de las personas más valientes y más dulces que he conocido ─habló con sinceridad. _

_Los ojos de Lily brillaron ante tal descripción._

_─ Yo… últimamente yo… me he dado cuenta de que yo… ─empezó a murmurar ─de que yo también siento algo por ti─ terminó con claridad._

_James se quedó estático, su pelirroja le había dicho sentía algo por el. La misma pelirroja que le odiaba, la misma que huía de él y que se enfadaba con solo verlo._

_─ Lily… ¿estás segura? ¿No te habrá afectado el frío?_

_ Lily rió y negó con la cabeza._

_─ Te quiero ─susurró. _

_James no pudo aguantar más y se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola con suavidad. Lily se estremeció ante sus caricias y hundió los dedos en su pelo despeinado._

_─ Yo también te quiero ─sonrió James apenas despegándose de ella._

_─ Lily, ─empezó James al cabo de un rato de apasionados besos─ ¿Aceptarías ser la novia de este enamorado tuyo? ─preguntó mirándola a los ojos con intensidad. _

_Lily fingió que se lo pensaba._

_─ ¡Claro que sí, James! ─exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos._

─ Ese fue el mejor día de mí vida ─admitió James aun bailando con su mujer.

─ Y el mío ─sonrió Lily─ pero lo mejor fue el día siguiente ─rió al recordar.

─ Las caras de todos fueron épicas ─se carcajeó James.

_James dormitaba tranquilamente en la cama, sintiendo una presión en el pecho. Lily descansaba tranquilamente, con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. No había sido un sueño, no se lo había imaginado como todas las otras veces, ¡Lily de verdad lo quería! De repente la pelirroja abrió los ojos y le sonrió al muchacho, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara._

_─ Hola, mi amor ─saludó todavía dormida._

_El corazón de James bombeó con rapidez, lo había llamado "mi amor"._

_─ Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal has amanecido? ─preguntó con una inevitable sonrisa._

_─ Perfectamente, se duerme muy bien en tus brazos ¿lo sabías?_

_─ Errr…no, nadie se había molestado en decírmelo ─susurró incómodo._

_Lily soltó una carcajada. James se ruborizó y ella volvió a reír, sacó una mano de debajo de las mantas y le acarició el rostro, de repente se fijó en su reloj._

_─ ¡James! ¡El partido! ─exclamó de repente. _

_El chico palideció y ambos se incorporaron de repente._

_─ ¿Y ahora qué hago? No me da tiempo a llegar a mi habitación, cambiarme y llegar a tiempo al partido ─se desesperó._

_─ Tranquilo, mi amor. Sirve con un simple hechizo ─sonrió ella con indulgencia─ ¡Accio ropa de quidditch! ─dijo agitando la varita en alto. _

_James sonrió mirándola con dulzura._

_─ ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ─suspiró._

_─ Espero que nunca tengas ocasión de comprobarlo._

_─ Me moriría si te pasase algo ─sonrió James._

_─ Yo también ─admitió Lily._

_El partido Gryffindor-Huffelpuff transcurrió sin demasiados incidentes, el equipo estuvo apunto de asesinar a su capitán por llegar tarde, pero él no dio excusas. Sirius lo acosó durante el partido, pero él se limitaba a sonreír y a negar con la cabeza, haciendo que Sirius tuviese que concentrarse en las bludgers._

_Cuando iban 120 a 70 (a su favor), el joven buscador de Gryffindor (James) vislumbró la snich cerca de las gradas y se lanzó con rapidez a por ella. El otro buscador persiguió a James y a la snich hasta el pie de los aros de gol de su equipo. Ambos jugadores se lanzaron hacia el suelo, en una bestial caída en picado, el buscador de Huffelpuff se detuvo a un par de metros del suelo, pero James no, tenía que conseguir la snich. Porque era su último año, como jugador y como capitán, porque era su última oportunidad, por su equipo, que era el mejor. Por él mismo, pero sobretodo, por su pelirroja, que le había dado el sí, y tenía que demostrarle que había hecho bien en aceptar._

_Cuando estaba a un metro del suelo, con la mano extendida, alcanzó la snich y cerró el puño, atrapando a la endemoniada pelota, consiguió enderezar el vuelo rozando el césped con los pies y agitó el puño de la snich, triunfante. Su equipo corrió a abrazarle, pero James los esquivó y se dirigió a las gradas, donde una pelirroja sumamente pálida lo miraba con preocupación y orgullo._

_Sirius sonrió a sus espaldas, convencido, como todo el mundo, que la pelirroja le volvería a dar calabazas. James se detuvo delante de Lily y la miró, como pidiendo perdón._

_─ ¿PERO TÚ ERES IDIOTA? ─le espetó, y el estadio respiró tranquilo, había tardado demasiado en reaccionar._

_─ Perdóname ─musitó James._

_─ ¡HAS ESTADO A PUNTO DE ROMPERTE EL CUELLO! ¡ME HAS DADO UN SUSTO DE MUERTE, ¿Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE TE OCURRE DECIR ES "PERDÓNAME"? ─exclamó enfurecida._

_ Todos miraron a la pareja con extrañeza, era muy extraño, pero el ceño de Lily estaba fruncido, como siempre que hablaba (más bien gritaba) con Potter. James sonrió y como respuesta se acercó más a ella y, cogiéndola por la cintura, la besó._

_─ Este tío es tonto, yo apuesto una bofetada ─le susurró Sirius a Remus, en el puesto de comentarista. _

_La sorpresa de ambos (y de todo el mundo) fue mayúscula cuando vieron que Lily respondía al beso y enredaba sus manos en el pelo azabache del muchacho. James la subió a su escoba con ella._

_─ Preciosa, perdóname, pero tenía que ganar el partido ─se excusó él y le tendió la snich─ esto es para ti ─sonrió._

_─ Está bien, te perdono, mi amor ─sonrió Lily, ante la sorpresa del estadio._

_─ Gracias. Eso es lo único que deseaba oír ─dijo James volviéndola a besar._

_─ ¡POTTER, EVANS! ─bramó McGonagall con furia, después de haberse recuperado de la sorpresa. _

_James rió y Lily se abrazó con fuerza a él, después desaparecieron entre las nubes, ante la mirada incrédula de los espectadores._

James siguió bailando con Lily apoyada en su pecho.

─ Por fin eres mía Evans ─Lily lo miró con furia─…, digo, Potter ─se corrigió y Lily sonrió.

─ Lily Potter, suena bien, ¿verdad?

─ Perfectamente ─la secundó James.


End file.
